wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles BIG SHOW!
The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma is the name of a tour from 2015, which toured all over Australia.[1] Setlist Act 1 # Come On Down to Wiggle Town (Seen on Dance, Dance!) # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Seen on Rock-a-Bye Your Bear) # Henry Likes Water # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # The Bear Hunt (Seen on Wiggle Around Australia) # Simon Says (Seen on Fly Through The Sky) # Michael Finnegan (Seen on Clap Your Hands) # St. Patrick's Day (Seen on I'm Going To Ride My Bike Today) # I Went to the Library (Seen on Wiggly Arena) # Emma's Yellow Bow (Seen on Wiggly Concert and The Best of The Wiggles) # Emma's Music Box # Emma's Theme # Rock & Roll Preschool (Seen on Rock & Roll Preschool) # Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango (Seen on Wags Loves to Tango and The Best of The Wiggles) # Follow the Leader # Dorothy Pas De Deux (Seen on Dancing is So Much Fun) # Romp Bomp a Stomp (Seen on Romp Bomp a Stomp) # Open Shut Them (Seen on Dorothy's Tea Party) # The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force (Seen on Yummy in My Tummy) # Captain Feathersword (Seen on Feather Fun!) #Joannie Works with One Hammer # Apples and Bananas (Seen on The Singing Barbers) # Fruit Salad/Hot Potato/Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car/Do the Propeller! (Seen on Yummy Yummy) # Jingle Bells (Seen on Wiggle Around Australia) # Great Big Man in Red # That's The End of Act 1 Act 2 # CinderEmma Was a Good-Hearted Girl # Brush Brush # Dance the Ballet with Our Friends # Cinders Works with One Brush # Naughty Sisters # Rock & Roll Fairy Godfather # Prince Curly Locks Came Riding By # Let's Go Riding With Ponso the Pony # Welcome To The Royal Ball # Naughty Sisters Dance with The Prince # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Seen on Fun, Fun, Fun! and Twinkle, Twinkle!) # Hello CinderEmma # Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) # Wiggly Phone # CinderEmma, Yoo-Hoo! # Dance, Dance! # Do the Propeller! # Let's Have a Party (Instrumental) Trivia * This is the first time a show has been split into 2 halves. * This is the first time a show has had an intermission. * Captain Feathersword went down the audience in the opening song in a pirate ship made of cardboard. * Some of the songs from this tour are featured in Wiggle Town! (TV Series), Dance, Dance!, Wiggle Around Australia, Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series), and The Best of The Wiggles. The full show for CinderEmma! is even featured on Nursery Rhymes. It's possible that this could be the reason why it became one of the most popular concerts since Wigglemania Live in Concert, which appeared in Wiggle Time! (1998 video), The Wiggles (TV Series 1), The Wiggles (TV Series 2) episode Communication, and the PVD versions of Wiggle Opera and Foodman. * There was a CD/MP3 released on April 30, 2016 tellling the story of CinderEmma. Gallery File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)1.png|"Welcome to Wiggle Town." File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)2.png|Lachy File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)3.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)4.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)5.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)6.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)7.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)8.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)9.png|The Big Red Car File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)10.png|Emma in the Big Red Car File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)11.png|The audience File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)12.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)13.png|Simon File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)14.png|Simon singing File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)15.png|"Hi, everyone, g'day." File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)16.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)17.png|Anthony File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)18.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)19.png|Anthony, Simon and Lachy File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)20.png|"My hair's turning gray!" File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)21.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)22.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)23.png|The Wiggles File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)24.png|Captain Feathersword File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)25.png|The S.S Feathersword File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)26.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)27.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)28.png|Anthony, Henry and Simon File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)29.png|Simon and Officer Beeples File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)30.png|Officer Beeples File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)31.png|Anthony, Wags and Simon File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)32.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)33.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)34.png|Simon, Wags and Lachy File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)35.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)36.png|Dorothy, Simon and Wags File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)37.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)38.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)39.png|Anthony, Dorothy, Officer Beeples and Simon File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)40.png|Dorothy File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)41.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)42.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)43.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)44.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)45.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)46.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)47.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)48.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)49.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)50.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)51.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)52.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)53.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)54.png|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-December2015Live.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)6.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)7.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)8.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)9.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)10.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)11.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)12.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)13.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)14.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)15.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)16.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)17.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)18.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)19.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)20.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)21.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)22.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)23.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)24.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)25.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)26.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)27.png Rock-a-ByeYourBear-December2015Live2.png|Lachy sleeping File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)29.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)30.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)31.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)32.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)33.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(episode)34.png Rock-a-ByeYourBear-December2015Live3.png|Lachy waking up Rock-a-ByeYourBear-December2015Live4.png|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone." File:WiggleAroundAustralia462.png|"The Bear Hunt" File:WiggleAroundAustralia463.png|Michael and Anthony playing the trumpets File:WiggleAroundAustralia464.png|Lachy, Bianca, and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia465.png|Simon and Bianca File:WiggleAroundAustralia466.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia467.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia468.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia469.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia470.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia471.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia472.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia473.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia474.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia475.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia476.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia477.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia478.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia479.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia480.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia481.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia482.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia483.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia484.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia485.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia486.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia487.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia488.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia489.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia490.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia491.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia492.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia493.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia494.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia495.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia496.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia497.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia498.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia499.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia500.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia501.png|Simon, Bianca, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustralia502.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia503.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia504.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia505.png|Bianca Bear File:WiggleAroundAustralia506.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia507.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia508.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia509.png|Anthony and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia510.png|Anthony, Michael, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia511.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia512.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia513.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia514.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia515.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia516.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia517.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia518.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia519.png|The Wiggles and Bianca Bear File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)145.png|Simon and Bianca Bear File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)146.png|Simon, Bianca, and Captain File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)147.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)148.png|Simon, Captain, and Anthony File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)149.png|"Simon Says" File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)150.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)151.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)152.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)153.png|Lachy, Simon, and Captain File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)154.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)155.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)156.png|Simon and Captain File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)157.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)158.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)159.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)160.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)161.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)162.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)163.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)164.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)165.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)166.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)167.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)168.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)169.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)170.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)171.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)172.png File:FlyThroughtheSky(episode)173.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)1.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)2.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)3.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)4.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)5.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)6.png|Michael, Anthony, Lachy, and Simon File:ClapYourHands(Series10)7.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)8.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)9.png|Lachy playing the Korg keyboard File:ClapYourHands(Series10)10.png|Captain playing the tambourine File:ClapYourHands(Series10)11.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)12.png|Anthony playing the 6-string banjo File:ClapYourHands(Series10)13.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)14.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)15.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)16.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)17.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)18.png|Simon and Captain File:ClapYourHands(Series10)19.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)20.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)21.png File:ClapYourHands(Series10)22.png St.Patrick'sDay-December2015Live.png|"St. Patrick's Day" St.Patrick'sDay(Live)2.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)3.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)4.png|Emma Irish dancing St.Patrick'sDay(Live)5.png|Anthony playing the banjo St.Patrick'sDay(Live)6.png|The audience St.Patrick'sDay(Live)7.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)8.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)9.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)10.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)11.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)12.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)13.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)14.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)15.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)16.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)17.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)18.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)19.png St.Patrick'sDay(Live)20.png File:WigglyArena5.png IWenttotheLibrary(Live)2.png|Simon as a cook File:WigglyArena7.png File:WigglyArena8.png|Anthony and Simon File:WigglyArena9.png IWenttotheLibrary(Live)3.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:WigglyArena11.png File:WigglyArena12.png File:WigglyArena13.png|Anthony, Simon, and Emma IWenttotheLibrary(Live)4.png|Emma as a painter File:WigglyArena15.png File:WigglyArena16.png File:WigglyArena17.png File:WigglyArena18.png IWenttotheLibrary(Live)5.png|Lachy as a gardener File:WigglyArena20.png File:WigglyArena21.png File:WigglyArena22.png File:WigglyArena23.png File:WigglyArena24.png File:WigglyArena25.png File:WigglyArena26.png IWenttotheLibrary(Live)6.png|Captain as an astronaut File:WigglyArena28.png File:WigglyArena29.png File:WigglyArena30.png File:WigglyArena31.png IWenttotheLibrary-December2015Live.png|"I Went to the Library" File:WigglyConcert3.png File:WigglyConcert4.png File:WigglyConcert5.png File:WigglyConcert6.png|Emma File:WigglyConcert7.png File:WigglyConcert8.png File:WigglyConcert9.png File:WigglyConcert10.png File:WigglyConcert11.png File:WigglyConcert12.png File:WigglyConcert13.png File:WigglyConcert14.png File:WigglyConcert15.png File:WigglyConcert16.png File:WigglyConcert17.png|Lachy, Emma, and Simon File:WigglyConcert18.png File:WigglyConcert19.png|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:WigglyConcert20.png File:WigglyConcert21.png File:WigglyConcert22.png File:WigglyConcert23.png File:WigglyConcert24.png File:WigglyConcert25.png File:WigglyConcert26.png File:WigglyConcert27.png File:WigglyConcert28.png File:WigglyConcert29.png File:WigglyConcert30.png File:WigglyConcert31.png File:WigglyConcert32.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)5.png RockandRollPreschool-December2015Live.png|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)7.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)8.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)9.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)10.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)11.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)12.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)13.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)14.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)15.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)16.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)17.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)18.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)19.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)20.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)21.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)22.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)23.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)24.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)25.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)26.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)27.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)28.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)29.png File:Rock&RollPreschool(episode)30.png File:WagsLovestoTango1.png|Anthony, Wags, and Lachy File:WagsLovestoTango2.png|Lachy, Wags, Simon, and Emma File:WagsLovestoTango3.png|Wags and Lachy File:WagsLovestoTango4.png|Anthony and Wags File:WagsLovestoTango5.png File:WagsLovestoTango6.png|Wags File:WagsLovestoTango7.png File:WagsLovestoTango8.png|"Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango" File:WagsLovestoTango9.png|Wags and The Wiggles File:WagsLovestoTango10.png File:WagsLovestoTango11.png|Wags and Simon File:WagsLovestoTango13.png File:WagsLovestoTango14.png File:WagsLovestoTango15.png|Wags, Lachy, and Simon File:WagsLovestoTango16.png File:WagsLovestoTango17.png File:WagsLovestoTango18.png File:WagsLovestoTango19.png File:WagsLovestoTango20.png File:WagsLovestoTango21.png|Anthony File:WagsLovestoTango22.png File:WagsLovestoTango23.png File:WagsLovestoTango24.png File:WagsLovestoTango25.png File:WagsLovestoTango26.png File:WagsLovestoTango27.png File:WagsLovestoTango28.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun173.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Dorothy File:DancingisSoMuchFun174.png|Anthony, Captain, and Dorothy File:DancingisSoMuchFun175.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:DancingisSoMuchFun176.png|Dorothy File:DancingisSoMuchFun177.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun178.png|Emma, Anthony, and Dorothy File:DancingisSoMuchFun179.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun180.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun181.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun182.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun183.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun184.png|Simon and the audience File:DancingisSoMuchFun185.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun186.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun187.png|"Dorothy Pas De Deux" File:DancingisSoMuchFun188.png|Emma and Dorothy File:DancingisSoMuchFun189.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun190.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun191.png|Lachy and the audience File:DancingisSoMuchFun192.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun193.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun194.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun195.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun196.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun197.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun198.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun199.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun200.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun201.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun202.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun203.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun204.png|Captain and the audience File:DancingisSoMuchFun205.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun206.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun207.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun208.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun209.png File:DancingisSoMuchFun210.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)1.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)7.png|Dorothy and Emma File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)8.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)10.png|Lachy in the audience RompBompaStomp-December2015Live.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)12.png|Anthony in the audience File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)13.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)14.png|Dorothy's feet File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)15.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)16.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)17.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)18.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)19.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)20.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)21.png|Simon in the audience File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)22.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)23.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)24.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)25.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)26.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)27.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)28.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)29.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)30.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)31.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)32.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)33.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)34.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)35.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)36.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)37.png File:RompBompaStomp(Series9Episode)38.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)1.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)2.png|Dominic and Emma File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)3.png|"Open Shut Them" File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)4.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)5.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)6.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)7.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)8.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)9.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)10.png|Dorothy and Officer Beeples File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)11.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)12.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)13.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)14.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)15.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)16.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)17.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)18.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)19.png File:Dorothy'sTeaParty(episode)20.png File:YummyinMyTummy128.png File:YummyinMyTummy129.png|Officer Beeples File:YummyinMyTummy130.png File:YummyinMyTummy131.png|Officer Beeples and Emma File:YummyinMyTummy132.png|"The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force" File:YummyinMyTummy133.png File:YummyinMyTummy134.png File:YummyinMyTummy135.png File:YummyinMyTummy136.png File:YummyinMyTummy137.png File:YummyinMyTummy138.png File:YummyinMyTummy139.png File:YummyinMyTummy140.png File:YummyinMyTummy141.png File:YummyinMyTummy142.png File:YummyinMyTummy143.png File:YummyinMyTummy144.png|Andrew File:YummyinMyTummy145.png File:YummyinMyTummy146.png File:YummyinMyTummy147.png File:YummyinMyTummy148.png File:YummyinMyTummy149.png File:YummyinMyTummy150.png File:YummyinMyTummy151.png File:YummyinMyTummy152.png File:YummyinMyTummy153.png File:YummyinMyTummy154.png File:YummyinMyTummy155.png File:YummyinMyTummy156.png File:YummyinMyTummy157.png File:YummyinMyTummy158.png File:FeatherFun!93.png File:FeatherFun!94.png File:FeatherFun!95.png File:FeatherFun!96.png|"Captain Feathersword He Loves to Dance" File:FeatherFun!97.png File:FeatherFun!98.png File:FeatherFun!99.png File:FeatherFun!100.png File:FeatherFun!101.png File:FeatherFun!102.png File:FeatherFun!103.png File:FeatherFun!104.png File:FeatherFun!105.png File:FeatherFun!106.png File:FeatherFun!107.png File:FeatherFun!108.png File:FeatherFun!109.png File:FeatherFun!110.png File:FeatherFun!111.png File:FeatherFun!112.png File:FeatherFun!113.png File:FeatherFun!114.png File:FeatherFun!115.png File:FeatherFun!116.png File:FeatherFun!117.png File:FeatherFun!118.png File:FeatherFun!119.png File:FeatherFun!120.png File:FeatherFun!121.png File:FeatherFun!122.png File:TheSingingBarbers100.png File:TheSingingBarbers101.png File:TheSingingBarbers102.png File:TheSingingBarbers103.png|"Apples and Bananas" File:TheSingingBarbers104.png File:TheSingingBarbers105.png|Lachy, Captain, and Emma File:TheSingingBarbers106.png|The audience File:TheSingingBarbers107.png File:TheSingingBarbers108.png File:TheSingingBarbers109.png|Anthony, Lachy, Captain, and Emma File:TheSingingBarbers110.png File:TheSingingBarbers111.png File:TheSingingBarbers112.png File:TheSingingBarbers113.png File:TheSingingBarbers114.png File:TheSingingBarbers115.png File:TheSingingBarbers116.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Emma File:TheSingingBarbers117.png File:TheSingingBarbers118.png File:TheSingingBarbers119.png File:TheSingingBarbers120.png File:TheSingingBarbers121.png File:TheSingingBarbers122.png File:TheSingingBarbers123.png File:TheSingingBarbers124.png File:TheSingingBarbers125.png File:TheSingingBarbers126.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)3.png|The audience File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)4.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)5.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)6.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)7.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)8.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)9.png FruitSalad-December2015Live.png|"Fruit Salad" File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)11.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)12.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)13.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)14.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)15.png HotPotato-December2015Live.png|"Hot Potato" File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)17.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)18.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)19.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)20.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)21.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)22.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)23.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)24.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)25.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)26.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)27.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)28.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)29.png DothePropeller!-December2015Live.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)30.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)32.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)33.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)34.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)35.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)36.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)37.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)38.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)39.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)40.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)41.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)42.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)43.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)44.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)45.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)46.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)47.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)48.png File:YummyYummy(Series9episode)49.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1117.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1118.png|Santa Claus File:WiggleAroundAustralia1119.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1120.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1121.png|Michael, Anthony, and Andy File:WiggleAroundAustralia1122.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1123.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1124.png|"Jingle Bells" File:WiggleAroundAustralia1125.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1126.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1127.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1128.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1129.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1130.png|Captain, Santa, Emma, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia1131.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1132.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1133.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1134.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1135.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1136.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1137.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma1.png|Live stage File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma2.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma3.png|Anthony and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma4.png|Anthony File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma5.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma6.png|Lachy bowing File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma7.png|Anthony, Simon, and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma8.png|Simon and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma9.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma10.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma11.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma12.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma13.png|Anthony, Captain, Lachy, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma14.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma15.png|Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma16.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma17.png|Anthony and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma18.png|Emma as CinderEmma File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma19.png|Anthony, Emma, Captain, and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma20.png|Anthony, Emma, and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma21.png|Captain, Emma, and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma22.png|Simon and Emma File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma23.png|Emma sweeping File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma24.png|"Cinder Emma Was a Good Hearted Girl" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma25.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma26.png|Captain, Lachy, Emma, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma27.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma28.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma29.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma30.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma31.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma32.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma33.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma34.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma35.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma36.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma37.png|"Dance the Ballet with Our Friends" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma38.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma39.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma40.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma41.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma42.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma43.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma44.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma45.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma46.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma47.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma48.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma49.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma50.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma51.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma52.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma53.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma54.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma55.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma56.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma57.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma58.png|"Cinders Works With One Brush" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma59.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma60.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma61.png|Captain and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma62.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma63.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma64.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma65.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma66.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma67.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma68.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma69.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma70.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma71.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma72.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma73.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma74.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma75.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma76.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma77.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma78.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma79.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma80.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma81.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma82.png|Simon as Fiona File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma83.png|Simon and Captain as the Naughty Sisters File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma84.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma85.png|Lachy and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma86.png|Captain as Forte File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma87.png|Simon, Emma, and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma88.png|Lachy, Simon, and Emma File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma89.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma90.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma91.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma92.png|Emma and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma93.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma94.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma95.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma96.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma97.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma98.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma99.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma100.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma101.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma102.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma103.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma104.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma105.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma106.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma107.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma108.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma109.png|Anthony as the Rock & Roll Fairy Godfather File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma110.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma111.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma112.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma113.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma114.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma115.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma116.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma117.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma118.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma119.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma120.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma121.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma122.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma123.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma124.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma125.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma126.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma127.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma128.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma129.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma130.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma131.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma132.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma133.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma134.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma135.png|Anthony, Emma, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma136.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma137.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma138.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma139.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma140.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma141.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma142.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma143.png|The audience File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma144.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma145.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma146.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma147.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma148.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma149.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma150.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma151.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma152.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma153.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma154.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma155.png|Lachy as Curly Locks and Ponso the Pony File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma156.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma157.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Ponso File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma158.png|"Prince Curly Locks Came Riding By" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma159.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma160.png|Simon, Ponso, and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma161.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma162.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma163.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma164.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma165.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma166.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma167.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma168.png|Anthony, Simon, Lachy, and Ponso File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma169.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma170.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma171.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma172.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma173.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma174.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma175.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma176.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma177.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma178.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma179.png|Lachy, Ponso, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma180.png|Ponso and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma181.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma182.png|"Welcome to the Royal Ball" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma183.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma184.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma185.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma186.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma187.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma188.png|Captain and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma189.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma190.png|Captain, Lachy, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma191.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma192.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma193.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma194.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma195.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma196.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma197.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma198.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma199.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma200.png|"Naughty Sisters Dance with the Prince" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma201.png|Simon and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma202.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma203.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma204.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma205.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma206.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma207.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma208.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma209.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma210.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma211.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma212.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma213.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma214.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma215.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma216.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma217.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma218.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma219.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma220.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma221.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma222.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma223.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma224.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma225.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma226.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma227.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma228.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma229.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma230.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma231.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma232.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma233.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma234.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma235.png|Anthony and Antonio File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma236.png|Lachy, Anthony, Antonio, and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma237.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma238.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma239.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma240.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma241.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma242.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma243.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma244.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma245.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma246.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma247.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma248.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma249.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma250.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma251.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma252.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma253.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma254.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma255.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma256.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma257.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma258.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma259.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma260.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma261.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma262.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma263.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma264.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma265.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma266.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma267.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma268.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma269.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma270.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma271.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma272.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma273.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma274.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma275.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma276.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma277.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma278.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma279.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma280.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma281.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma282.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma283.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma284.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma285.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma286.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma287.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma288.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma289.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma290.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma291.png|"Hello CinderEmma" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma292.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma293.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma294.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma295.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma296.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma297.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma298.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma299.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma300.png|Emma and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma301.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma302.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma303.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma304.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma305.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma306.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma307.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma308.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma309.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma310.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma311.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma312.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma313.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma314.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma315.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma316.png|Simon playing the tambourine File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma317.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma318.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma319.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma320.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma321.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma322.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma323.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma324.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma325.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma326.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma327.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma328.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma329.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma330.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma331.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma332.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma333.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma334.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma335.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma336.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma337.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma338.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma339.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma340.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma341.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma342.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma343.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma344.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma345.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma346.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma347.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma348.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma349.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma350.png|Lachy as Curly Locks sleeping File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma351.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma352.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma353.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma354.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma355.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma356.png|Lachy as Curly Locks waking up File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma357.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma358.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma359.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma360.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma361.png|"Wiggly Phone" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma362.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma363.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma364.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma365.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma366.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma367.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma368.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma369.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma370.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma371.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma372.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma373.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma374.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma375.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma376.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma377.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma378.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma379.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma380.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma381.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma382.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma383.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma384.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma385.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma386.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma387.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma388.png|Captain, Officer Beeples, Lachy, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma389.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma390.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma391.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma392.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma393.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma394.png|"CinderEmma, Yoo-Hoo!" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma395.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma396.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma397.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma398.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma399.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma400.png|The Wiggles File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma401.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma402.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma403.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma404.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma405.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma406.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma407.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma408.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma409.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma410.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma411.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma412.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma413.png|Captain, Emma, Lachy, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma414.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma415.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma416.png|Everybody bowing File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTownAlternateAngle.png|Alternate angle Emma'sYellowBow-December2015Live.png|Alternate angle Promo Pictures TheWigglesBIGShow!Set.jpg|The set CUIXdR6UcAA5Lvv.jpg|Lullaby Overture 12246805 896632510373822 2836525744964511557 n.jpg|The Audience CT1XbD6UkAA9RDg.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CT18hQBUsAAJPM7.jpg|Emma Irish Dancing 11988394_10153934033322018_8473004282733980027_n.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Yellow Jazz dancers, Ballerinas and the Pirate Crew backstage and on stage 11848862_933476893398706_2095827387_n.jpg|Anthony the Jester playing the banjo TheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShowandCinderEmma!.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples 12278690 1009823475743543 5285881198451342274 n.jpg|The Big Red Car 12250051 899329273437479 10905285593516791 n.jpg|Officer Beaples 11222800_1076284359057239_1179249833879165310_n.jpg|Prince Lachy 12274190_706990832771217_6385512920564189226_n.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star 12241525_10153944424377018_4261585249502031155_n.jpg|CinderEmma 12241473_705783279558639_7830202940182693020_n.jpg|Anthony rocking the banjo Cinder-Emma.jpg|Cinder-Emma dance 12294821_1078057418879933_1525156551443623827_n.jpg|CinderEmma and Prince Curly Locks! 11222233_704605163009784_7945029882542886107_n.jpg|Anthony and Captain Rob Pinkersgil CT1XbD2UkAA9Uus.jpg|I Went to the Library 11222624_899464490090624_7940608490968691939_n.jpg|The Bugs Cinder-Emma!Set.jpg|The Cinder-Emma! Set CUVNbxeUcAA8h2c.jpg large.jpg|The Audience 12241707_1045425188841083_2793993719969963130_n.jpg|Simon and The Audience 12316283_902292119807861_5062179493706000505_n.jpg|Anthony as The Fairy Godfather 12294765_902292106474529_8431248628174385571_n.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Caterina 12107729_10208183188123120_2905450004085647390_n.jpg|Anna and her dad 12313546_1081798461839162_4460607229359023156_n.jpg|Prince Curly Locks 12278686 10153963567842018 2376633555768393645 n.jpg|The Wiggles 12342360_10153969138092018_6257188542885809634_n.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Yellow Jazz dancers, Ballerinas and the Pirate Crew backstage 12347801_1096282013716975_2421207512766773225_n.jpg|Anthony and The Audience 12301714_10153254986438059_1490850880106114064_n.jpg|Mary 12345604_1654930854758709_6500890811938275344_n.jpg|The Audience 12314233_1706457989575472_1795478819847851127_o.jpg|Emma Simon and The Wiggly Dancers 12341542_711403115663322_3120815886489836023_n.jpg|Anthony and The Audience 12291126_707808859356081_3483531262617514750_o.jpg|Anthony and Emma 11232226_10153242198002727_7928707932267977149_n.jpg|Come On Down to Wiggle Town 12360024_1015003211855888_8040741612883133944_n.jpg|Lachy and The Audience 11224285_10153978977527018_8200941370783113826_o.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles 12299317_1708230326064905_6214901043479203847_n.jpg|Emma's Theme 12371197_10207903089476813_1945299974885195074_o.jpg|The Awake Wiggles pretending to be cows 12391004_10153986497317018_7318868985612320425_n.jpg|Do the Propeller! 12341628_10206542747862005_8708072319390689966_n.jpg|Simon and The Audience 12391254_1055241991192736_1829341164323061735_n.jpg|Simon 12342329_713950398741927_8166575750104735056_n.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and The Wiggly Dancers WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo4.png|Anthony and Michael 12342277_10156336930045228_130677756921922506_n.jpg|The Audience 12360209_1081676661876958_6916116871542734375_n.jpg|Lachy and The Audience 11261827_10153988858772018_3383054039907123031_o.jpg|CinderEmma's naughty sisters 11225305_10153997440957018_3901132350745346059_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy 10378943_10154198769170715_2537564312032728010_n.jpg|The Audience 12366289_10156359561675008_4625470815793789467_n.jpg|Emma and a little girl 12391118_10153323861813526_3613583816290681591_n.jpg|The Audience 12391297_10154006487312018_1137685644482067566_n.jpg|The cast and crew 10400115_10153312948542263_4400596857669024171_n.jpg|The Audience 6726_10156496933640657_7531448146677854373_n.jpg|Emma and The Audience 945884_1014984051855385_3551625046758833477_n.jpg|Captain and The Audience 1916801_1712360245651913_5558166502635485295_n.jpg|Emma and Anthony wiggles-2015-9.jpg|Here Come The Reindeer wiggles-2015-6.jpg|Emma's Yellow Bow 860564_717470645056569_6178767608328890934_o.jpg|Lachy and The Audience 1491502_717470595056574_4858841722523391068_o.jpg|Emma Anthony and The Audience 1933450_717470648389902_7498985384740452145_o.jpg|Emma Simon and The Wiggly Dancers 1933550_1225247500825170_8484412024764633274_o.jpg|The Wiggles 12465952_10154051672692018_4710803887046480337_o.jpg|Listen to the Drummer Playing 12466015_723556221114678_281738839905272203_o.jpg|Anthony playing the banjo hqdefault.jpg|Dorothy Pas De Deux 12729241_1261358483880738_7914144032828486717_n.jpg|Toot, Toot Chugga, Chugga Big Red Car 12540724_732497903553843_7247137068952434097_n.jpg|Fiesta Siesta CWkQ5McUsAAx_aP.jpg large.jpg|Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong CT191lbUwAAw1ji.jpg large.jpg|Anthony Lachy and Officer Beaples 12764543_1733298503558087_8037095953694932111_o.jpg|Emma's Yellow Bow 12440519_10154035583607018_778718285410606476_o.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star 10623394_10154035582992018_763921038451512305_o.jpg|Captain and Connor 920863_10154035567102018_1886747585747172619_o.jpg|The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force 12466103_10154035559067018_1196467600437501833_o.jpg|The Naughty Sisters 12401730_10154035559032018_7421256387309736886_o.jpg|Anthony and Lachy upside down 10580744_10154035558992018_8718547097446926934_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword bowing WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo5.jpg|The Bear Hunt WiggleAroundAustraliPromo6.jpg|Captain Santa and his reindeer 12491980_10154035558822018_6673275240707785754_o.jpg|CinderEmma Was a Kind-Hearted Girl 12466339_10154035558747018_984714640831560963_o.jpg|Prince Curly Locks and CinderEmma 12471796_10154035558522018_7263154843589542745_o.jpg|Simon as a Naughty Sister 12493658_10154035558347018_5574199862602982268_o.jpg|Captain and the audience 12440440_10154035557937018_5523125677964978895_o.jpg|Fairy Godfather Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-December2015Live.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" 12291667_10153801675642490_3159011460392033839_o.jpg|The Merchandise Stand Wiggles1000-63d5daf7.jpeg|Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) wiggles-2015-13.jpg|everyone dancing to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star wiggles-2015-2.jpg|Luke and Dominic changing the stage set wiggles-2015-3.jpg|Emma driving The Big Red Car wiggles-2015-4.jpg|The Wiggles and the audience wiggles-2015-11.jpg|I'm Fiona, I'm Forte wiggles-2015-8.jpg|Great Big Man in Red wiggles-2015-12.jpg|Cinder Works With One Brush wiggles-2015-7.jpg|The Audience wiggles-2015-15.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain wiggles-2015-1.jpg|The Main Entrance af1a992b-d3ad-554a-ae59-ecb2e93efa6e.jpg|The Stage 14195999_10154664498862018_9144683947162900410_o.jpg|Emma and the audience 12359986_10153975212187018_3495605418451893841_n.jpg|a Girl and the Stage Set 12360262_1533050130338898_2017815877754829507_n.jpg|Anthony and the audience 1540512_10153905361004665_1219804055127677404_o.jpg|Lachy and the audience 12369067_10206892052612616_3191227161624307703_n.jpg|Simon and the audience 12391201 10153178066650863 1007696879562559035 n.jpg|Lachy and the audience CVpxnT6UEAAfnEn.jpg|Prince Curly Locks and The Naughty Sisters CVpxnUNUYAAESzs.jpg|Simon The Naughty Sister CVpxnT5U4AAf1R7.jpg|Captain Feathersword The Naughty Sister CVpwgumU4AAyT27.jpg|Brush Brush CVpwguOUsAER6_e.jpg|Dance the Ballet with Our Friends CVpwgusUsAAgPIy.jpg|CinderEmma, Yoo-Hoo! 12338575_1709285772618164_1073587415_n.jpg|Simon CTzcWxSWwAABZHG.jpg|The Wiggles Infasecure section 11931198_1564703597118309_839099473_n.jpg|T Shirts wiggles101.jpg|Here Come the Reindeer 12377761_10156336930045228_130677756921922506_o.jpg|The Audience 12347807_10208151408365271_6619726812266111720_n.jpg|a Girl and the stage set 12244230_1933735630185672_934563089880830864_o.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain and some kids 14517402_10154764719982018_5981441238878381769_n.jpg|St. Patrick's Day 14612412_10154767589797018_8613192901976991301_o.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear 14853126_10154853873412018_6389565797128360223_o.jpg|Apples and Bananas 14859745_885714171565548_2957334842084051280_o.jpg|Emmas Yellow Bow 14884709_10154853855562018_6883898107492323263_o.jpg|Can You Point You Fingers and Do The Twist 14991428_1292130980837168_424792527360601991_o.jpg|Fruit Salad 15025284_10154881864767018_5789089913588667432_o.jpg|Lets Irish Dance 17190651_1419919844724947_2248528430073613107_n.png|Come on Down To Wiggle Town safe_image.jpg|The Naughty Sisters and Prince Curlylocks CU8_IvwUYAAazK6.jpg|a Boy and the Stage set CU8_IvxUAAAaXHP.jpg|Do The Propeller CU8_IvxUAAEsOc5.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Claus CU8_IwrUsAAF1w-.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots IMG_1022.JPG|The Audience IMG_1024.JPG|The Audience waiting during the intermisson CU9oXdAUkAAt3Ao.jpg|London Bridge CVaqckgWoAAqj4O.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain and The Ballet Dancers Category:2015 Category:Wiggles concerts Category:New Wiggles